用語集
英ページ名 ： Glossary 以下にはゲームのプレイ中や会話中によく使われる用語を記してある。但し、これらで全てな訳ではないし、サーバー毎に用法の違い等があるかも知れない事にも注意。 A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z A * A>: チャットタイトルに使われる。アイテムをオークションで売買したいという事。 * AB: Arch Bishop (３次職) または他国サーバーで Acid Demonstration (AD) として知られる Acid Bomb (Biochemist スキル : jRO でのアシッドデモンストレーション。Renewal サーバーでは通常 "Bomb" と呼ばれ、こちらは余り使われる事は無い。そして本来の意味である Alchemist スキル Bomb は現在、実際に使われる事がほぼ無い)。 * Aco: Acolyte (１次職)。 * AFK: "Away From Keyboard"; パソコンの前にいないという意味。離席中。 * AFKmist: Homunculus を出しっ放しで狩らせ、自身は全く動かない Alchemist や Biochemist の事 ( によくいる)。日本でいう放置ケミ。 * Agi: Agility ステータス　または Increase Agility (Acolyte スキル : jRO での速度増加)。 * Alche: Alchemist (２次職)。 * AoE: "Area of Effect"　広範囲攻撃スキルの事。 * AR: Adrenaline Rush (Blacksmith スキル)。 * AAR: Advanced Adrenaline Rush (Blacksmith スキル : jRO でのフルアドレナリンラッシュ) * AS: Arrow Storm (Ranger スキル)。また、たまに Arrow Shower (Archer スキル) や を指す事もある。 * Asp: Aspersio (Priest スキル)。 * Ass/Assu: Assumptio (High Priest スキル)。 * Ass Cross: Assassin Cross (転生２次職)。 * Asura/Ashura/Ashura Strike: Guillotine Fist (Monk スキル : jRO での阿修羅覇凰拳) の別名。 * AV: Arrow Vulcan (Minstrel / Gypsy スキル : Renewal サーバーでは余り使われない)。 B * B> : "Buy"。チャットタイトルに使われる。アイテムを買い取りたいという事。 * Battle Build : 接近戦型の育成タイプの事。Priest や、もっと稀に Soul Linker 等、通常の役割としてそんなタイプとは縁遠い職業を接近戦型にした場合を指す、らしい。 * BB: Bowling Bash (Knight スキル) またはアイテム (jRO での血塗られた古木の枝)。 * BC: Battle Chant (Paladin スキル : jRO でのゴスペルらしい)。 * BDM: アイテム の事。 * BFG: アイテム の事。 * Bless: Blessing (Acolyte スキル)。 * Biochem: Biochemist (転生２次職) 。jRO でのクリエイター。 * Biolabs: Lighthalzen にある Somatology Lab ダンジョン。jRO での生体工学研究所。 * Boss: 特殊なタイプのモンスターで、種族が Insect ・ Demon でない場合でも Hiding を見破り (前２者はその能力を標準で持つ)、ノックバックを伴うスキルを受けてもノックバックしないという特徴があるというか Alice カード挿しの盾で攻撃が緩和出来たら Boss タイプ。 * Bot: EXP 稼ぎやペット育成 ・ 業者広告等を目的とした第三者の自動操作プログラムの事。疑わしい場合は ill-mannered reportプルダウンメニューの５番 から運営 GM チームに通報しよう (効果無さそうだけど)。 * BR: アイテム の事。 * BS: Blacksmith (２次職)。 * Buff: キャラのステータスを強化するタイプのスキルの事。代表的なのは Blessing。 C * Cart: Vending スキルを使う Merchant 系の職業が牽引するカート。 * CB: Cold Bolt (Mage スキル : Renewal サーバーでは余り使われない)。 * CC: Cursed Circle (Sura スキル : jRO での呪縛陣らしい) または Cart Cannon (Geneticist スキル)。 * CCC: Chain Crush Combo (Champion スキル : Renewal サーバーでは余り使われない)。 * CEB: アイテム の事。 * Champ: Champion (転生２次職)。 * CoD/COD: アイテム の事。 * CP: Classical Pluck (Bard / Dancer の合奏スキル : jRO でのロキの叫びらしい)。 * CR: Crimson Rock (Warlock スキル)。 * CRS: Cross Ripper Slasher (Guillotine Cross スキル)。 * Crus: Crusader (２次職)。 * CS: Clashing Spiral (Lord Knight スキル : jRO でのスパイラルピアースらしい)。 * CSS: Cicada Skin Shed (Ninja スキル : jRO での空蝉らしい)。 D * DA: Double Attack (Thief スキル) または Defending Aura (Crusader スキル : jRO でのディフェンダーらしい)。 * DB: アイテム 。使うと任意の種類のモンスターを呼び出すアイテム (街中では使用不可 : jRO での古木の枝)。または Dragon Breath (Rune Knight スキル)。 * DB Party: １ヶ所のマップ中で Dead Branch を折りまくり、それで涌いた大量のモンスターを寄せ集めて一塊の集団にする事、らしい。 * DC: "Disconnect" (サーバーとの通信の切断) または Discount (Merchant スキル)。 * DPS: "Damage per second"。敵へ１秒間に与えるダメージ量の事。 * DR: Deviling Card (またはそれを挿した Garment 装備)。 * Drop: モンスターを倒すと得られるアイテムの事。 * DS: Double Strafe (Archer / Rogue スキル : Renewal サーバーでは余り使われない)。 * DS dancing: Double Strafe を動き回りながら使う事。ディレイを短くし事実上の攻撃速度を上げる事が出来る、らしい (Renewal サーバーでは余り使われない)。 E * Econ: Economy。Treasure Box の産出量を決める砦のステータス (jRO での商業値　らしい)。 * ED: モンスター や、その の事。 * EDP: Enchant Deadly Poison (Assassin Cross スキル)。 * Ein: 街の名前、Einbroch または Einbech の略。それぞれ jRO でのアインブロックとアインベフ。 * Endow: Sage のスキルで行う、武器への属性付与。 * ES: Earth Spike (Sage / Wizard スキル : Renewal サーバーでは余り使われない)。 * ESL: 。jRO での MVP 黒蛇王。 * EXP: Experience Points。経験値の事。 * EXP tap: 共闘 EXP 加算目的でモンスターを攻撃したり、ダメージを食らう事但し実際に入る経験値を見ると被弾共闘は無さそう。 F * FA: Falcon Assault. (Sniper スキル : Renewal サーバーでは余り使われない)。 * FAS: Focused Arrow Strike. (Sniper スキル : jRO でのシャープシューティングらしい。Renewal サーバーでは余り使われない)。 * FAW: アイテム の事。 * Falcon: Hunter に使役される鷹。 * FB: Fire Bolt (Mage スキル : Renewal サーバーでは余り使われない)。 * FBa: Fire Ball (Mage スキル : Renewal サーバーでは余り使われない)。 * FBH: 。jRO での MVP 堕ちた大神官ヒバム。 * FCP: Full Chemical Protection (Biochemist スキル : jRO でのフルケミカルチャージ)。 * FD: Frost Diver (Mage スキル : Renewal サーバーでは余り使われない)。 * FFA: "Free for All"。MVP 横殴り等、運営公認のノーマナー行為の事らしい。 * Fist/Fisting/Fister: スキル Guillotine Fist またはそれを持った Monk 系職業の事。上記 Asura 参照。 * FP: Fire Pillar (Wizard スキル : Renewal サーバーでは余り使われない)。 * FS: "Full Support", in reference to characters based around supporting other characters. 他のキャラクタをサポートする周りに基づくキャラクタに関した「完全なSupport。」 …キャラ育成の時に定位置に置いておく支援 Priest の事？ * FW: Fire Wall (Mage スキル : Renewal サーバーでは余り使われない)。 G * Game Master: 運営会社の管理者がゲーム内で使うキャラ。専用の外見と能力を持っている。GM。 * GC: Grand Cross (Crusader スキル)。 * Guildie: 自分の所属ギルドのメンバーの事。 * GD: ギルドダンジョンまたは Gloria Domini (Paladin スキル : jRO でのプレッシャーらしい。Renewal サーバーでは余り使われない)。jRO ではゲフェンダンジョンも指す。 * GFist: Guillotine Fist (Monk スキル)。 * GH: Glast Heim。Geffen の西にあるダンジョン。 * GK: Gypsy's Kiss (Dancer スキル : jRO でのサービスフォーユー)。 * GM: 上記 Game Master 参照。 * GoH: Gates of Hell (Sura スキル : jRO での羅刹破凰撃)。 * GR: "Guild Recruiting" でギルドメンバー募集の意、またはモンスター Ghostring や、その 。 * Grind: The process of hunting for a long time for exp. 長い間expを探す過程。 …延々と EXP 稼ぎの狩りを続ける事？ * GS: Guild Spot (ギルドの溜まり場？) または Gunslinger (拡張１次職)。 * GTB: MVP (jRO での黄金蟲) や、その 。 * GX: Guillotine Cross (３次職)。jRO ではグランドクロス (スキル ・ 武器) の事も指す。 H * HBP: アイテム の事。 * HD: Heaven's Drive (Sage / Wizard スキル : Renewal サーバーでは余り使われない)。 * HL: Holy Light (Acolyte スキル : Renewal サーバーでは余り使われない)。 * Homun: Homunculus の事。 * HP: High Priest (転生２次職) または Hocus-pocus (Sage スキル : jRO でのアブラカタブラらしい) * HS: Hundred Spears (Rune Knight スキル)。 * HSCR: High Speed Cart Ram (Mastersmith スキル)。 * HW or HWiz: High Wizard (転生２次職)。 I * IB: Ignition Break (Rune Knight スキル)。 * IC: Improve Concentration (Archer スキル : 略称は Renewal サーバーでは余り使われないが、スキル自体はまだ有用)。 * IMP: Impositio Manus (Priest スキル)。 * IR: Impressive Riff (Bard スキル : Renewal サーバーでは余り使われない)。 * IW: Ice Wall (Wizard スキル : Renewal サーバーでは余り使われない)。 J * JT: Jupitel Thunder (Wizard スキル)。 K * KE: Kyrie Eleison (Priest スキル)。 * KH: 。Kiel Hyre Quest を終えると行けるようになる。 * KoS: "Kill on sight" 見敵即殺。PvP 用語らしい。 * KS: "Kill Steal" 他のプレイヤーが戦ってる敵をわざと攻撃する事。横殴り。ノーマナー行為。 **他の用法 : Kafra Shop の略。 L * L>: "Look"。チャットタイトルに使われる。アイテムや人を探しているという事らしい。 * LB: Lightning Bolt (Mage スキル : Renewal サーバーでは余り使われない)。 * LHZ: Lighthalzen (街)。jRO でのリヒタルゼン。 * Lex: Lex Aeterna (Priest スキル)。 * Link: Soul Linker の Spirit 系スキル。日本でいう魂スキル。 * Linker: Soul Linker (拡張２次職)。 * LK: Lord Knight (転生２次職)。 * LoV: Lord of Vermilion (Wizard スキル)。 * Lou/LY: Louyang (街)。外では Mi Gao を狩ってるプレイヤーが多い。jRO での龍之城。 M * MA: Meteor Assault (Assassin Cross スキル : Renewal サーバーでは余り使われない)。 * Mag: Magnificat (Priest スキル)。 * Mage: Magician (１次職)。 * Mammo: Mammonite (Merchant スキル)。 * MB: Magnum Break (Swordman スキル)。 * ME: Magnetic Earth (Sage スキル) or Magnus Exorcismus (Priest スキル)。 * Merc/Merch: Merchant (１次職) '' または '' Mercenary (jRO では未実装の傭兵)。 * Mob: やたらに掻き集められた大量のモンスターの群れの事。jRO では単にモンスターの略称として使われる。 * MR: Magic Rod (Sage スキル) または Martyr's Reckoning (Paladin スキル : jRO でのサクリファイスらしい。そしてどちらも Renewal サーバーでは余り使われない)。 * MS: Mental Strength (Monk スキル : jRO での金剛) または Mastersmith (転生２次職 : jRO でのホワイトスミス)。 **Pre-Renewal サーバーで多用されていた略称: ***Magic Strings (Bard スキル : jRO でのブラギの詩。現在は単に "Strings" と呼ばれる)。 ***Meteor Storm (Wizard スキル)。 ***Mental Sensing (Bard / Dancer の合奏スキル : jRO でのニヨルドの宴らしい)。 * MVP : 倒された時、それに一番貢献したプレイヤーに特別な "MVP" 報酬を与える幾つかの特殊な Boss モンスター。またはその時 MVP アイテムを獲得したプレイヤー。 N * N>: "Need"。チャットタイトルに使われる。アイテムやパーティメンバー等を求めているという事 * NB: Napalm Beat (Mage スキル : Renewal サーバーでは余り使われない)。 * NG: "Need Guild"。ギルドに入りたいという事。 * NP: "Need Party"。パーティに入りたいという事。または会話で No probrem (気にしないで、の意)。 O * OB: Overbrand (Royal Guard スキル)。 * OC: Overcharge (Merchant スキル)。 * OCA: アイテム の事。 * OD: Orc Dungeon の事。 * OH: MVP の事。但し One Hit (モンスター / プレイヤーを１発殴っただけで殺す : jRO でいわれる一確) の事を指す場合もあるかも。 * OI: Occult Impaction (Monk スキル : Renewal サーバーでは余り使われない。jRO での発勁)。 * OL: MVP の事。 * Overlook: Overlook Water Dungeon (課金者専用ダンジョン) の事。 P * Pally: Paladin (転生２次職)。 * Party: 主に EXP 分配が公平に出来るプレイヤー達で編成される狩りグループの事。 * Peco: モンスター 、またはそれに Knight や Crusader が乗っかったやつの事。 * PK: Pain Killer (Homunculus S ・ Sera のスキル)。 * Plx: "plz thx" の略。そしてこれはまた "please thanks" の略。 * Plz: "please" の略 (～して下さいお願いします、の意)。 * PPA: Pinpoint Attack (Royal Guard スキル)。 * PR: Party Recruiting。パーティメンバー募集の意 (現在は単に "R>" だけにする表記が殆ど)。 * Pront: Prontera (街)。 * PT元ページには無いがよく見るはずなので付け足し: Party 参照。 * PVM/PvM: Player versus monster combat の略。プレイヤーとモンスターの戦闘 (イベント？)。 * PVP/PvP: Player versus player combat の略。プレイヤー同士の戦闘。PvP and WoE 参照。 Q * Quag: Quagmire (Wizard スキル : Renewal サーバーでは余り使われない)。 R * Rares: モンスターから、ごくたまにしか手に入らないカード ・ 装備品等の稀少アイテム。 * RC: Raidcall (ボイスチャットツール) または Rolling Cutter (Guillotine Cross スキル)。 * Ress: Resurrection (Priest スキル)。 * Respawn: 戦闘不能になってセーブ地点に戻る事 (モンスターの再涌きの意味も？)。 * RG: Royal Guard (３次職)。 * RK: Rune Knight (３次職)。 * RoFL: アイテム の事。 * RoR: アイテム の事。 * RS: Rapid Smiting (Paladin スキル : jRO でのシールドチェインらしい)。 * RTB: Raging Trifecta Blow (Monk スキル : jRO での三段掌。Renewal サーバーでは余り使われない)。 S * S>: "Sell"。チャットタイトルに使われる。アイテムを売りたいという事。 * Sac: Sacrifice (Crusader スキル : jRO でのディボーションの事らしい。jRO のサクリファイスは Martyr's Reckoning らしい)。 * Sader: Crusader (２次職)。 * Sanc: Sanctuary (Priest スキル)。 * SB: Sonic Blow (Assassin スキル : Renewal サーバーでは余り使われない)。 * SC: Stone Curse (Mage スキル) または Signum Crucis (Acolyte スキル : Renewal サーバーでは (どちらも？) 余り使われない)。 * SD: Suicidal Destruction (Mechanic スキル) または Soul Destroyer (Assassin Cross スキル : jRO でのソウルブレイカー。Renewal サーバーでは余り使われない)。 * Sensing: Wizard / Sage スキル Sense (jRO でのモンスター情報) または 合奏スキル Mental Sensing (Renewal サーバーでは余り使われない)。 * Sewers: Prontera の西にある下水ダンジョン。Culverts ともいわれる。 * SG: Storm Gust (Wizard スキル)。 * Sin: Assassin (２次職)。 * SinX: Assassin Cross (転生２次職)。 * SL: A Soul Linker (拡張２次職)、またはそのキャラの使う Soul Link (Spirit 系スキル)。 * Slave: 狩りの補助の為にパーティ参加しているだけで、Exp が入らないようにされているキャラ。 * SN: Super Novice (拡張１次職)。 * SP Reco: Increase SP Recovery (Mage / Priest スキル : jRO でのSP回復力向上)。 * Spirit: Soul Linker の Spirit 系スキル、または Monk の Spirit Sphere (スキル Summon Spirit Sphere で出せる、キャラ周囲を回る球体。jRO でのスキル名は気功、球体名は気弾。Renewal サーバーでは余り使われない)。 * Support (役割): Priest 等、Buff / Heal といった補助をパーティから要求されるプレイヤー。 * SS: "Screenshot" (ゲーム画面取り込み) または Soul Strike (Mage スキル : Renewal サーバーでは余り使われない)。 * Suff: Suffragium (Priest スキル) (Renewal サーバーでは余り使われない)原文には Soul Strike も併記されてたが多分上からコピペ後の消し忘れ。 * SW: Safety Wall (Mage / Priest スキル)。 * Swordie: Swordman (１次職)。 T * N>多分 T の間違い: "Trade"。チャットタイトルに使われる。物々交換したいという事。 * Tank: To have a player, usually with higher VIT, HP, or reduction gears, to absorb attacks. パーティで敵からの攻撃を一身に引き受ける役のプレイヤーで、通常より VIT や HP が高いか、 敵の攻撃を緩和 ・ 減少させる装備を持つ。jRO では壁ともいう。 * Tele: Teleport (Acolyte スキル) の略、またはアイテム Fly Wing を使って飛ぶ事。 * Thx: "thanks" の略。 * TI: Turn Ins (Eden NPC Gramps から受けるクエスト) または Turtle Island (Renewal サーバーでは余り使われない)。 * TK: TaeKwon Kid (拡張１次職)。 * TKM: TaeKwon Master (拡張２次職 : jRO での拳聖)。 * THQ: Twohand Quicken (Knight スキル : Renewal サーバーでは余り使われない)。 * TS: Teamspeak (パーティチャット？) または Thunderstorm (Mage スキル : Renewal サーバーでは余り使われない)。 * TSS: Throw Spirit Sphere (Monk スキル : jRO での指弾。Renewal サーバーでは余り使われない)。 * TU: Turn Undead (Priest スキル : Renewal サーバーでは余り使われない)。 * TV: Tetra Vortex (Warlock スキル)。 U * UG: Underground Dungeon。Aldebaran の Clock Tower や Morroc 北西の Pyramid の Thief Guild 階下等にある地下ダンジョンの事 (Renewal サーバーでは余り使われない)。 V * Valk: **Valkyrie Realms (WoE Castle Area) **MVP モンスターの Valkyrie Randgris。 **iRO の無料サーバーである Valkyrie (今は無い)。 * Vend: Merchant がスキル Vending で開いた露店。 * Vent: 海外で普及している Ventrilo というボイスチャットソフト。 * VP: Vanishing Point (Royal Guard スキル : 正しくは Banishing Point らしい)。 W * WB: Water Ball (Wizard スキル : Renewal サーバーでは余り使われない)。 * WI: White Imprison (Warlock スキル)。 * Wiz: Wizard (２次職)。 * WL: Warlock (３次職)。 * WoE: War of Emperium。定期開催されるギルド同士の戦闘イベント。jRO での GvG。 * WW: White Wing。Ranger 専用の装備品セット。 X Y Ygg: :*アイテム Yggdrasil Leaf の事。 :*iRO の無料サーバーである Yggdrasil (今は無い)。 Z 脚注 Category: General Information